Misunderstood
by Panda0990
Summary: Klaus has always been afraid of becoming a father, but one day he's sort of...forced into it. His wife is ecstatic while he's a little more wary. He doesn't quite know how to handle it - the responsibility- but he learns, just like all new dad's do. Who knew a little ding-dong-ditch joke could bring such a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my God! This idea just sort of came to me. I wrote this story a LONG time ago, but I never thought I'd use it for a FanFiction until I went through all the files saved on my laptop. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my own characters that I created and the alternate route I made the Vampire Diaries crew go with this story. **

_The Other Munster's_

"Go on. Do it." the eighth grader Johny Gibbons said with a smirk as he looked down at his current victim. Johny was a bully, no doubt- but tonight he was being just a little too harsh. He didn't know that the dare he had just challenged his younger neighbor to, would soon end with the little fifth grader disappearing from their town forever.

The dare was simple, go down the mountain, across the bridge, and up the Mikaelson's long driveway. Once there he would have to ring for attention at the rusted gate and before they could come- run away. The worst house _ever_ to play ding-dong-ditch on.

The young fifth grader was Jasper Nickels, also known as the town's weirdo. He was only in fifth grade, but he was very shy and avoided eye contact with anyone. His father had left him and his mother before he was even born, and she blamed him for their separation. He hated his mother, feared her really, and he always wore long sleeves and jeans for a reason...to cover the nasty scars on his wrists.

He didn't have any friends so when the town's "golden boy" asked him to play with him and his upper classmates, he just couldn't refuse. Only problem was that it was all a big joke, and something Jasper would never forget.

There were five boys all together, including Jasper, as they huddled in the back of Johny's Dad's truck. Each boy had a cola in hand and a jacket on their shoulders not wanting to be effected by the winter draft. The sun was currently setting as all the boys stared at Jasper wondering whether or not he was ballsy enough to pull this off.

The Mikaelson home wasn't a home really; it was more like a castle. It was ancient and made from a dark brick that reminded the town's people of a moonless night. It was surrounded by trees and (according to rumors) wolves ran around protecting it. It was huge like something from medieval times, and everyone was curious about what lay inside.

As if the castle wasn't creepy enough the owners were hardly ever seen; some claimed to have seen the Mikaelson's but nothing was ever confirmed. It was said to be haunted, but of coarse those were just ghost stories made up out of fear…right?

Jasper's green eyes widened at the challenge. He ran a small hand through his chestnut locks and weighed his options. If he said 'no' then he would _definitely_ never make any friends. If he said 'yes' he would probably get in trouble, but it would be worth it. Or at least it would be worth risking his neck.

Huffing out a long breath of air through his still somewhat chubby cheeks, Jasper let out a soft "okay". Not knowing if they had heard right, the older boys quirked their brows, and one even shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Eli Harles spoke up for the rest of them.

"I said okay." Jasper said a little bit louder but not by much. He still wouldn't meet direct eye contact as he clenched his little fists in both fear and determination. He was skinny- a little too skinny. His jacket was too loose on him and his jeans didn't fit much better. He had wrinkles under his eyes and always appeared to be on edge, only no one knew the real reason why. For some reason in that moment he appeared more helpless then usual, at least to one of the boys.

Max Sandler cleared his throat nervously as he looked at Johny. "Um...i don't know Johny, maybe he shouldn't-"

"Shut it! He's going. Aren't you Jasper?" Jasper looked at Max in desperation. If he didn't _have_ to go then he would most definitely avoid this whole situation at all costs.

Pretending he didn't catch the look the younger boy was sending him, Max cracked his neck anxiously and pulled out his phone to look at his screen.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this, it's late and my mom's making chili." Max swiftly stood and hopped off the side of the truck. He waved a short goodbye before he hollered out "later losers!" and walked away.

Sighing, Jasper looked at Johny for direction. His fate was sealed apparently, especially now that Max was gone.

Johny smiled slow and viscous as he looked down at the younger boy. Jasper gulped in fear once he noticed that the rest of the boys had the same expression on their faces. He suddenly felt like Bambi trying to survive against the hyenas from the Lion King.

A boy by the name of Sergio Miranda gripped his shoulder.

"Come on kid. Let's get this over with." All of the boys stood up and hopped off of the truck one at a time as they made a run for it in the direction of the creepy neighbor's home. By the time they reached the beginning of the long driveway the sun had almost completely disappeared and the air had become twice as cold. Each boy had a puff of foggy moisture escaping their lips as they gathered some much needed air after their mile-long run.

Jasper was the last to reach the destination as he leaned his hands against his knees and panted. Sergio nudged Jasper's shoulder lightly as everyone got their breathing under control.

"Go ahead. We'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?" As Sergio looked down into Jasper's hopeful little green eyes he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He reminded him of his younger cousin, with that thought in mind Sergio decided he wouldn't leave the little guy hanging.

"Promise. After 20 minutes if you're not back, I'll go check on you myself." Sergio ruffled Jasper's hair before he nudged him towards the dirt path again. "Now go on."

Jasper nodded before he walked cautiously towards the forest opening. The walk to the gate was pretty terrifying for the ten year old. Trees surrounded the path with branches reminding him of evil claws threatening to tear him into tiny pieces if he made one wrong move.

The moon was higher in the sky and out of no where he heard a loud howl, quickly followed by several more. The wolves! Jasper's hands shook in pure fear as he kept walking forward. The driveway was pretty long by his standards, maybe the same length as his neighborhood block.

When he finally approached the old gate he noticed the gargoyles resting on top of the metal spikes. The gate was connected to a long, extremely tall, brick wall and inside it, off to his left laid a little screen with a button and what looked like a speaker. He reached up a shaky hand and slowly pushed the button.

"H-h-hel-l-l-o?" When no response came he bit his lip nervously before he quickly turned around ready to make a run for it. He wasn't expecting to run into something...especially something so hard.

Praying to _God_ it was Sergio, Jasper looked up slowly. It was a woman with long ice blonde hair and navy blue eyes. Around her body was a black cloak draped around her and the hood of it halfway on her head. She held up a lantern and squinted, like she couldn't see him. She spoke in a language that he didn't understand and he sighed in relief, realizing that she was harmless.

He wasn't scared; that is until a large snake slithered past his feet, climbed up her body, and casually draped itself on the woman's shoulders. She casually stroked the snake and looked around as if she was terrified, when she said something else in the weird language; the snake hissed and almost bit Jasper's face off. The boy screamed bloody murder and sprinted in the other direction, fearing for his life.

The snake chased him down and ended up tripping him. It then quickly coiled itself around him and prevented him from screaming, which was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. He heard a crunching sound and quickly realized it was his ribs breaking as they were squeezed together. He whimpered as his face turned blue. He was going to die!

"Athena! Be gone, you dammed bully. No harm will come to your master, it's just a _boy_. He's harmless. "

Jasper recognized a British accent belonging to the voice that had spoken, but nothing more. The snake released him and he immediately felt nauseous. His breathing was haggard as his strength escaped him.

A pair of arms scooped him up and he felt his head roll to the side. He could hear muttering and more voices joining in on some conversation that he didn't even try to comprehend.

Jasper's head was pounding as he slipped in and out of consciousness. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and the last thing he could remember was the loud creaking of the ancient gates opening.

There was no turning back now and he faintly wondered if anyone would look for him after he was claimed "missing". Now _that_ he seriously doubted.

**A/N: Want me to continue? Please let me know with some feed back and I will **

**: )**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, okay since this is a new story of mine; I'll give it one more shot with a new chapter before I take it down. If the reviews don't go up then…well thank you to everyone who has supported this far : ) I'm sorry but I mean if no one's reading then what's the point ya know? **

**By the way for those of you who are Power Couple fans this is Aurora and Klaus in a parallel universe. I'm super lame I know, but I just love that pairing to death! I couldn't help myself. If you haven't read my other story Power Couple, don't worry you don't need to; I was just pointing that out for those of you who will notice her popping up in this story. **

**Love you guys! On with the next chapter! **

_From Peasant to Prince_

Jasper groaned and began to stir from his place underneath the fluffy blankets on the lavish king sized bed. He felt as if his body was on a cloud while his head was mercilessly pounding away. He was in a state of half awake/half asleep as he rolled around and his subconscious tried to keep his body subdued under the heavy blanket of sleep.

He was having a wonderful dream, a dream that he was swimming in the ocean with an orca; only it was friendly and cute. His protector. His friend.

The water was cold and fresh. He drank it (or at least that's what it felt like) and he smiled loving how the cool water soothed his burning throat. He wore a pair of board shorts and swam to the deepest depths of the Antarctic Ocean with the large orca by his side.

He passed by many ice caps and saw the Coca-Cola bear wave to him. Happy Feet was there too and he laughed when he noticed that the penguin was dancing on a piece of ice not too far away from him.

Jasper dove underwater once more and took deep, calming breaths using hardly any effort; which was odd since he was underwater. He swam through sea caves and explored the ocean life around him; paying attention to the many fish and sea creatures that happened to pass him.

It was a beautiful dream world to the ten year old and in his current state of mind he actually let himself believe it was all real.

On the outside of his dream, back in the real world, he was inside the Mikaelson's guest room. The room was cool and dark, like a cave, with pillows gathered towards the bottom of the bed due to his excessive tossing and turning.

The sheets he lay on were black as night and had a matching comforter with a floral pattern on top of it. The guest room was spacious with a walk-in closet, bathroom, and a side balcony just outside of it. The walls were painted a navy blue, but other then that it was quite average and plain. Well…sort of average. There was a large desk fit for a CEO, a dresser, some book shelves lining the walls, and a few lamps scattered around the large room.

Unknown to Jasper, the Mikaelson family was in the middle of a meeting just below him as they discussed his fate. They were in the dinning room with its dark wooden floors, a beautiful Persian rug in the center, and a single crystal chandelier hanging above the long wooden table. The walls were dark in this room as well, a dark grey.

Klaus was at one end of the table with his wife Aurora on the other end. On the sides of the table there were two chairs on each side with the current residents seated in their own uniquely carved chairs.

On the left was where the oldest residents sat. There was Rebekah, Klaus's younger sister with an attitude and hopelessly romantic way of thinking. She had long blonde hair with baby blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was a kind young woman, but also a protective bitch when needed. She was wearing an emerald green dress that complimented her skin tone, with a diamond necklace dangling from her neck and the earrings to match.

Next to Rebekah was Klaus's younger brother Kol. He wore a dark denim jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and a pair of converse on his feet. He casually leaned into his chair, while his sneaker covered feet lay plopped onto the table in front of him. He was more carefree and a bit of a joker. His hair was always styled with great care and he almost always had a smile on his face.

Across from Klaus's siblings were old friends of Aurora's.

There was Max who was anything _but_ ugly. He had angelic features with a smile that could make almost any woman's panties drop in a matter of seconds. He had sky blue eyes, caramel colored skin, cropped black hair, and intimidating muscles. Max wore a navy blue flannel that complimented his eyes with jeans that hung low on his hips. He leaned his head against the inside of his palm and sighed, feeling extremely bored. He was like the teddy bear of the little family: huge and intimidating; yet soft and loving towards those he cared for. Plus he loved hugs.

Next to Max was Saraphine or Sarah as she preferred. She was the only one of them who didn't speak English. She was born blind and had remained so even into her vampire years. Her snake Athena spoke to her and protected her, she was almost always next to her at all times. Sarah spoke the language of the snake; a language very few knew even existed. Underneath her cloak she wore a short summer dress that hugged her body, but she was too paranoid now to take off the cloak.

Aurora glared at Klaus and stood, not liking what he just said.

"We are _not _killing him Klaus! He's just a boy!"

"Yes a _supernatural_ boy. How else do you explain his ribs healing so fast?"

Aurora stood her ground.

"I said no."

Max whistled and glanced at Kol. "I bet fifty on Aurora"

Kol smirked "deal"

The married couple paid the two men no mind.

"Niklaus Mikaelson if you harm one hair on that boy's little head I will _never_ forgive you!"

Klaus glared and stood. He slammed his open palms against the wooden table and snarled.

"He must die Aurora! What other choice do we have? We can't just let him go running off into the sunset alerting the whole bloody town of what he saw. I'm doing this to protect you!"

"Can't we just compel him?"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, frustrated that he had to explain this to her _again_.

"I told you. I tried and it didn't work! He's a threat, he must be eliminated."

Sarah nudged Max and asked him what the heck was going on. He filled her in acting as her translator and she laughed.

A thought suddenly struck Rebekah and she glanced at Aurora.

"Why don't you just keep him her as a captive? He wouldn't be able to leave and then that way he would have a rich family taking care of him rather then some lame peasants. He'd be much better off here anyways, don't you think? I mean you all saw how he was dressed, right?" Rebekah crinkled her nose and shuddered.

Klaus was about to argue when he noticed the spark of hope gleaming from Aurora's eyes. She wanted to have children…this was her chance. Klaus gulped once he realized there was no getting out of this one. His sister had planted the idea in her head and now Aurora was determined.

Klaus gulped as the heavy weight of responsibility and dread settled in. He had just signed up to be the guardian of a little brat without even meaning to.

_Oh shit I am so bloody screwed_

**A/N: How do you think Jasper will react to the news? And what about his Mom? Anything else you want to ask or comment on? Let me know with some feedback! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aye yo! Sorry I took so long to update, I've just had a lot going on lol. I'm a senior in High School now! It's so crazy :P**

_Lunch Time_

"It's been ages already, when do you suppose the little rug rat will wake up?"

Max offered a shrug for an answer to Kol's question. They were in Max's room which was just to the left of the guest room where the ten year old was currently resting. Since the Mikaelson's lived in a castle-like mansion all of the rooms were huge, but Max had one of the towers connected to his room, meaning he basically had a second story.

The walls of his room were painted a blood red with band posters, photos, and various works of art he had created over the years spread around. He was currently seated in one of his bean bag chairs as he played Call of Duty, with Kol by his side.

The rest of the family was out and about doing lord knows what and the two men were responsible for watching the kid.

"What's his name again? Watch it's probably Snow or something weird like that"

Max chuckled and pressed pause on the game. He turned to look at Kol and smirked.

"Shit it wouldn't surprise me! He's so pale."

Kol shook his head and sighed dramatically.

"White people"

Max rolled his eyes at Kol.

"Oh please you're as white as they come, Kol."

"Not even! You know I'm black. Don't hate."

"Sure. You're a freakin' Oreo now can we get on with the game?"

Kol paused and looked in the direction of the room next to Max's.

"The game may have to wait mate, I believe sleeping beauty is finally out of his coma."

Max pouted but put away the game anyways.

"Here I'll make him some lunch, you try talking to him."

"What? Why do I have to talk to him! I bloody hate kids."

"Bummer 'cause if Klaus and Aurora end up keeping him, we're going to be uncles."

"But-"

Kol couldn't even finish his complaint since Max was already gone by the time he blinked. Stupid hybrids.

Kol mumbled a string of curse words under his breath in the various languages he knew as he made his way to the little fellow's room. He dragged his feet the whole time and opened the door with a loud bang.

He flicked on the light switch and glared at the trembling figure that was hiding under the covers. Kol walked over to the wide window and opened up the curtains letting in the afternoon sunshine. He then pulled the blankets aside and pursed his lips. He was extremely annoyed that he had to play baby sitter, but it was sort of worth it seeing the little boy's fear.

"Hello I'm Kol. Don't scream."

The Original flashed his fangs in a menacing smile and Jasper flinched. Was he going to die?

Kol skipped any other pleasantries and picked the boy up like a sack of potatoes. He hoisted him up and over his shoulder and began whistling, while Jasper kicked and screamed for him to put him down.

Deciding he wanted to freak him out even more, Kol began running at vampire speed. The boy froze once they started moving at an impossible speed and his jaw dropped after Kol plopped him down in Max's chair at the dinning room table.

Well at least he had stopped wailing like a mad man.

Kol sat in his own chair across from the boy and smirked.

"You will eat what you are served, got it? We want to get you nice and fat for supper."

Laughing could be heard from the kitchen and Jasper began shaking as fear took a hold of him.

"Don't listen to him mi hijo! He's just messing with you."

Max walked in then, carrying a plate with a quesadilla on it.

Kol snorted and put his feet on the table.

"Typical Mexican"

Max grinned and placed the quesadilla in front of the boy.

"Fuck yeah, and proud of it."

Max glanced at Jasper and ruffled his hair.

"Now eat, before that guy over there eats _you_."

Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at the much bigger man who was now sitting next to him.

"I'm Max and I want you to live, really I do, but I can't guarantee anything until you eat something. Kol doesn't like rude boys and its rude not to eat what you're served, got it?"

Jasper nodded frantically and started stuffing his mouth as quickly as possible. Kol and Max exchanged knowing looks and high-fived. At least they got the kid to eat something! Hopefully he would start gaining some weight since the kid was such a toothpick.

When Jasper blinked the white man from before had disappeared, but when he blinked again he was back and sliding a glass of water his way. What were these people? More importantly what were they going to do to him?

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long! Next update will come much sooner this time I promise. Feel free to leave any reviews! :D**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
